I want a real christmas
by CLorena
Summary: Las navidades de Bella siempre olían a pavo quemado,los villancicos se reducían a peleas en altavoz y los regalos eran poder desaparecer toda la noche“¿Quieres pasar navidad en mi casa?”Escribe tu carta a Santa esta más generoso que de costumbre.


Todo lo que reconozcan, NO me pertenece.

* * *

**Cullen Christmast Contest  
Nombre del One-Shot: **I want a real Christmas.**  
Nombre de la Autora: **CLorena**  
Personajes: **Edward&Bella**  
Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Las navidades de Bella siempre olían a pavo quemado, los villancicos se reducían a peleas en altavoz y los regalos eran poder desaparecer toda la noche. "¿Quieres pasar navidad en mi casa?" Escribe tu carta a Santa esta más generoso que de costumbre.

**-o-**

**I want a real christmas.**

**...****  
**

Un pequeño copo de nieve bajo revoloteando hasta posarse en la cima de mi cabeza, una suave brisa enrojeció mas mis mejillas e hizo que mis palabras se fueran volando junto con la nieve que comenzaba a adornar el parque.

- Quiero una verdadera Navidad. – Susurré mientras escribía en un pedazo de papel color lila.

Pude escuchar como otras personas susurraban sus deseos mientras escribían: "Quiero una motocicleta" "Quiero un celular" "Quiero un nuevo papi"

El parque estaba lleno de susurros que llenaban hojas con deseos.

- Terminé, ya terminé. – Exclamó dando pequeños brincos la pequeña niña a mi lado. – Vamos Bella, apresúrate.- Dijo jalando de mi abrigo, terminé de doblar mi carta y tomé la que ella me estiraba desde hace un par de segundos.

- Ve por tu globo Leah. – Le dije y ella corrió hacia el señor que vendía los sencillos globos con helio.

Solté un suspiró y miré a las personas que se habían reunido para llevar a cabo la tradición de soltar globos con los deseos de navidad.

Vi a Leah meterle el pie a un niño para adelantarlo en la fila para comprar y negué con la cabeza pensando en regañarla cuando regresara.

Yo era la niñera de Leah.

Se preguntaran por que estoy cuidando a una niña a las cinco de la tarde en noche buena, bueno, su mamá tenía que hacer hasta las siete y no podía acompañarla a "mandar" su carta, así que ella me pagó por traerla. Lo hubiera hecho sin que me pagara, prefería estar fuera de mi casa y Leah era divertida.

- Los tengo, Los tengo.- Exclamó emocionada la pequeña de siete años.- Ahora enviémoslo, si no, Santa no me traerá mi camioncito.-

La miré extrañada unos segundos, olvidándome de regañarla por agredir al niño de la fila.

- ¿Camioncito? – Pregunté, llevaba dos semanas diciendo que le iba a pedir a Santa Claus una colección de películas de Disney y su mamá se la había comprado hace un par de días.

Leah bajó la mirada ligeramente avergonzada.

- Es que… Jake me dijo que siempre pedía regalos tontos.- Dijo haciendo un puchero francamente adorable.- Y que no jugaría conmigo a menos que tuviera un camioncito.-

Me reí ligeramente.

- Mira tengo una idea.- Le dije agachándome para estar a su altura.- Por que no le pides las películas y cuando te las den dile a Jake que vea contigo el _Rey León_ o _Bambi. _Te juró que va a llorar y con eso puedes chantajearlo para que juegue contigo.- Le mal aconsejé.- Eso te dará tiempo para mostrarle que eres igual de genial que cualquier chico. –

- Bella, eres un genio.- Exclamó pasando sus bracitos por mi cuello.

- Ya vez.- Dije y le guiñe un ojo mientras tomaba uno de los globos que sostenía.

Cuando Leah termino de reescribir su cartita me dediqué a prepararla para soltarla junto al globo. Pasé el hilo por el pequeño agujero del papelito y luego lo amarré fuertemente para que no se cayera apenas flotara el globo. Luego repetí el procedimiento con el otro.

- Muy bien, estamos listas.- Dije sonriendo ante la emoción de la pequeña. Leah era una niña muy buena, si, a veces era un poco mala con los demás niños pero al fin y al cabo era un encanto, era triste saber que sus papás apenas tenían tiempo para cuidarla.

Esperamos unos segundos a que alguien silbara para que junto a las demás personas soltáramos nuestro globo. Infantiles gritos de emoción acompañaron el ascenso de las cartas. Leah salio corriendo junto a otros niños que seguían los globos, la deje correr un poco, Leah era obediente y sabia que no podía bajarse de la acera o irse del parque.

Tomé mi bolso del asiento de madera que estaba a mi lado y recogí el gorro de lana que se le había caído al correr, lo sacudí levemente para que se cayera la nieve que tenía.

- Ey.- Exclamó una suave voz cuando ya había dado un par de pasos hacia donde se encontraba Leah, volteé a ver encontrándome a un chico como de mi edad recogiendo algo del suelo. - ¿Esto es tuyo? – Me preguntó extendiéndome mi bufanda.

- Ay si, gracias.- Dije torpemente tomando la prenda y mirando a los ojos al chico con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. El chico era guapo, muy guapo. Tenía unos ojos verdes muy lindos y el rostro perfecto. – Soy Bella Swan.- Me presenté estirando mi mano.

El chico sonrío de una manera que no comprendí, como si supiera algo que yo no. Aun así su sonrisa era francamente hermosa.

- Edward Cullen.- Respondió tomando mi mano con los ojos brillando.- ¿Viniste con alguien? – Me preguntó soltando mi mano un poco mas despacio de lo que se debería.

No me importo, de hecho me agrado bastante.

- Oh si.- Dije acordándome que tenía que encontrar a Leah.- De hecho tengo que buscarla, gracias por darme mi bufanda.- Sonreí una vez mas dando un paso hacia atrás.- Gracias, Feliz navidad.- Dije y corrí para encontrar a Leah.

- Igualmente.- Gritó el chico cuando ya había avanzado varios pasos. Me pregunté si volvería a verlo. Se me hacia vagamente familiar.

Encontré a Leah cuando estaba en plena guerra de bolas de nieve con unos niños. Después de un par de ruegos de parte de Leah y una bola de nieve desviada dando a parar justo en mi cara, logré llevarme a Leah.

La dejé en su casa justo a las seis justo como le había dicho a su mamá. Sue me pagó y luego me fui caminando a mi casa lentamente, sin ganas de llegar.

La situación en mi casa era francamente desastrosa.

Mi madre no hacia otra cosa que pelear con Phil, mi padrastro, este siempre llegaba del trabajo con lápiz labial en sus camisas y oliendo a perfume de mujer, René siempre discutía, regañaba y alzaba la voz, inclusive cuando no había por que hacerlo, juntando a los dos en una habitación siempre terminaba en lo mismo. Gritos, peleas y muchas veces con objetos volando por todos lados. A veces hasta a mi me involucraban en las peleas.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa y me llegó el olor a pavo quemado las esperanzas de que esta navidad fuera mejor se vinieron abajo, por otro lado la casa estaba tranquila, solo se escuchaba el sonido del televisor encendido. Alguno de los dos estaría fuera, haciendo compras o algo.

No me moleste en hacer notar mi presencia y subí las escaleras encerrándome en mi habitación.

Me duché con agua caliente y me acosté en mi cama vestida con mi pijama preferida.

Suspiré largamente mientras recordaba como eran las navidades en casa de Charlie, mi papá. Solíamos ir a su restaurante preferido y comer pavo junto con los dueños del local.

Charlie se había vuelto a casar hace cuatro años y hace tres que no pasaba navidad con él. La ultima vez que había pasado navidad con él, me había deprimido mucho por que mis, ahora, hermanastros me habían tratado horriblemente. Yo no le dije nada a Charlie por que no quería opacar su felicidad, tenía catorce en ese entonces, ahora con mis diecisiete me rehusaba a interferir en su vida.

Tomé un libro y abriéndolo en cualquier página comencé a leerlo. Era un vicio que tenía.

- BELLA.- Me sobresalté ante el grito que vino desde la puerta de mi casa.- BELLA, NO VES QUE ALGO SE ESTA QUEMANDO.- Volvió a gritar mi mamá Me asusté sin embargo seguí sin contestar, si me había metido en un problema preferiría que pensara que no estoy. Caminé hasta la puerta y abrí ligeramente, no había humo por ningún lado, así que supuse que se refería a la comida.- SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, ASI QUE BAJA AHORA MISMO.-

Silenciosamente le puse seguro a mi puerta y de puntitas comencé a meter cosas en un bulto.

- BELLA.- Gritó de nuevo. Escuché un par de pasos fuertes y luego lo que estaba deseando que pasara para que pueda escabullirme.

- MALDITA SEA RENE.- Si, ahí estaba Phil. Tomé un grueso abrigo y me puse un gorro junto con una gruesa bufanda y mis guantes. Debía haber frío afuera.- DEJA DE GRITAR COMO UNA LOCA.-

Me amarré los converse rápidamente y cerrando mi bolso lo tire por la ventana sabiendo que los arbustos de abajo impedirían que se estropease.

- YO LE DIJE A BELLA QUE VIGILARA EL PAVO; Y AHORA ESTA NEGRO Y COMPLETAMENTE QUEMADO.- respondió mi madre, era mentira, ella no me había dicho nada pero le gustaba echarle la culpa a los demás por lo que hacia.

- BELLA.- Y ahora era Phil el que exigía mi presencia, me encaramé en la ventana y haciendo un par de maniobras logre llegar hasta el piso, justo a tiempo para ver por la ventana como las espaldas de Phil y René subían las escaleras.

Tomé mi bolso y corrí para que no me vieran al asomar por la ventana, había dejado el cerrojo puesto y eso me daba ventaja pero aun así no quería arriesgarme.

Me detuve cuando llegué al parque que estaba a cinco cuadras de mi casa, el mismo donde había enviado mi carta junto con Leah. Suspiré como lamento a mi confianza infantil perdida, como deseaba que Santa Claus existiera de verdad y me diera mi regalo, estaba empezando a cansarme de tener siempre que huir de mi casa. Caminé un poco mas buscando una banca que estuviera debajo de un árbol lo suficientemente lleno de ramas para que la nieve no me llegara. Finalmente la encontré, usualmente me sentaba en otra pero esa esta bien, no me congelaría al menos.

Saqué el libro que estaba leyendo en mi habitación y me recosté boca abajo en la banca, total no creía que nadie viniera a querer sentarse. Eran las ocho de la noche, el 24 de diciembre, probablemente era la única que no estaba preparándose para alguna fiesta o cena familiar.

Una hora más pasó y los automóviles comenzaron a pasar más frecuentemente pero cuando dieron las diez todo se calmó. Dejé de leer el libro y me senté sintiéndome melancólica, otra vez estaba sola en navidad…

Me mordí el labio recostándome otra vez en la banca, era tan patética…

- Ey.- Increíblemente no me sobresalté por la repentina voz que me saludó simplemente dirigí mi cabeza hacia la persona… ¡y que persona!

Sentí que algo saltó en mi estomago.

- Hola.- Exclamé al ver a Edward a unos pasos de mí, me incorporé con las mejillas rojas. Seguramente parecería una vagabunda ahí acostada con mi pijama de ositos y mi bolso en el suelo.

Nos miramos unos segundos.

- ¿Co… Como estas? – Tartamudeó tiernamente, desvíe la mirada al ver como se sonrojaba para darle privacidad, a mi me pasaba a menudo y no era lindo que la gente se te quedara viendo cuando parecías un foquito.

- Fría.- Bromeé para aligerar la tensión. Regresé la mirada a su hermoso rostro y sonreí.- ¿Y tu?-

- Cansado.- Dijo igual sonriendo y dando un par de pasos hacia mí. – Mi hermanita esta haciéndonos trabajar como locos.- Sonrió de nuevo, había algo calido en su mirada y en su sonrisa que me hacia sentir a gusto.- ¿Puedo? – Preguntó algo tímido señalando el espacio vacío a mi lado.

- Claro.- Exclamé haciendo un poco mas de espacio para que este cómodo. El se sentó y comenzó a frotar sus nudillos con uno de sus largos y delgados dedos, parecía nervioso. Decidí romper el silencio.- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – Pregunté.

El me miro extrañado por lo que le aclaré.

- Tu hermanita.- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa, la verdad es que el chico era todo un modelo, se veía hermoso con las mejillas rosadas. Me pregunté que hacia aquí, no tenía pinta de haberse escapado por la ventana de su cuarto escabulléndose de su madre y su padrastro.

- Tiene once.- Contestó reclinándose en la banca.- Le llevó aproximadamente dos cabezas pero no puede uno desobedecerla, es aterrorizante.- Dijo dejando escapar un par de risas que fueron perfectamente melódicas. - ¿Y tu hermanita cuantos años tiene? Parece de unos seis o siete.- Alcé una ceja desconcertada por su pregunta, de donde sacaba que tenía una hermanita. Hasta que caí en cuenta.

- Ah Leah, ella no es mi hermanita.- Le aclaré, riendo. – Soy su niñera.- Noté su mirada fija en mí y me puse nerviosa volviendo mis mejillas rojas. Había algo en sus hermosos ojos verdes que me atrapaban, como una corriente magnética que me atraía.- Emm…- Balbuceé atontada por la fuerza de su mirada.- Es noche buena… ¿No… No deberías estar con tu familia? – Pregunté torpemente rompiendo la intensa conexión. Edward desvío la mirada y se mordió un labio para luego sonreír tristemente de lado.

- Bueno, yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.- Contestó aun sin hacer contacto visual. Sin poder evitarlo me sentí afligido, seguramente el no estaría congelándose en una banca de un parque por las mismas razones que yo, me sentí sola. Edward seguramente regresaría a casa y lo esperaría su familia y yo me quedaría aquí, leyendo _Flores en el ático_ por millonésima vez y soñando por llegar a la universidad y separarme de René.

- Lo siento.- Dijo Edward de repente, lo miré y él paso un dedo por mi frente, relajando la arruga que se había formado a causa de mis pensamientos.- Te hice sentir triste.- Dijo cuando retiró su dedo, esperaba que el típico rubor por el frío disimulara el sonrojo que se había formado en mis mejillas.- Vivo en la casa de ahí.- Miré hacia donde me señalaba, me sorprendí. Su casa estaba frente al parque, de hecho, quedaba justo frente a la banca en la que siempre me sentaba a leer.- Te vi y quise venir a hablar contigo.- Se encogió de hombros, sonreí sintiendo algo calido recorrerme completa.

Repentinamente ya no había tanto frío.

- Gracias por hacerlo.- Le dije, tuve el impulso de tomar su mano pero me contuve.- Es el mejor regalo de Navidad hasta ahora.- Le dije sinceramente.

El sonrío ampliamente contagiándome, parecíamos dos idiotas riendo hasta que se nos rompieran los rostros.

Platicamos y platicamos.

Se habia mudado aquí cinco meses atrás. Su hermanita se llamaba Alice y tenía un pequeño novio llamado Jasper, también tenía un hermano mayo llamado Emmett que tenía una novia llamada Rosalie, que era hermana de Jasper, sus papás se llamaban Esme y Carlisle, tocaba el piano, le gustaba mucho la fotografia, su película favorita era _El resplandor _y había leído miles de veces _Tokio Blues_.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? Pareces de mi edad pero eso no dice nada.- Le pregunté ladeando mi cabeza.

- 17 igual que tu.-

- ¿Dónde estudias?-

- P. Smith.- Contestó mirándome un poco mas fijamente, me sorprendí ya que yo estudiaba ahí.

- Yo también, nunca te he visto.- El desvió la mirada, tal vez estaba demasiado entusiasta.- ¿Matutino o vespertino?***** - Pregunté. Yo estudiaba en el turno vespertino por que René y Phil trabajaban en la mañana. Así tenía más tiempo de paz y los veía menos.

- Matutino.- Contestó.- Pero el próximo semestre me cambiaré a vespertino.- Dijo regresando su mirada a mi. Yo sonreí.

- Eso es genial.- Exclamé emocionada pasando mi sonrisa a Edward, sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa fue más bonita.- Es maravilloso, me encanta la idea, pero ¿Por qué el cambio? – Pregunté curiosa. Edward pareció contrariado y su mano desordenó su cabello en un tic nervioso que ya había detectado desde hace un par de minutos.

- Emm… bueno, como mi maestro de piano ahora trabaja en otro lado, bueno, el solo me puede impartir lección en la mañana.- Dijo arrastrando sus piernas sin mirarme.

- Bueno por lo que sea, me encantaría tenerte como compañero.- Le dije haciendo que la sonrisa regresara a su rostro.

- A mi también me encantaría pasar mas tiempo contigo.- Dijo haciendo que algo revoloteé en mi estomago.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

- Bella…- Comenzó Edward sin hacer contacto visual, pero yo si lo miraba, parecía nervioso.-¿Quisieras… Te gustaría pasar navidad en mi casa?- Preguntó con las mejillas encendidas, yo igual me sonroje.

Ahora ambos parecíamos señales de Stop.

- Bueno… Edward, no creo que sea correcto.- Le dije un poco triste.- Navidad es para estar con la familia, me daría mucha pena entrometerme.- Le dije, era la verdad, yo no era de su familia, se podría decir que ni siquiera éramos amigos. Digo nos conocíamos desde hace no mas de unas horas.

- No importa, mis padres amarían tenerte como invitada.- Repuso el chico sonriendo levemente.

- Edward, estoy en pijama.- Le dije abriendo mis brazos para que observara bien mi pantalón de ositos. El soltó un par de risas y se levantó.

- Cuando lleguemos me cambiaré a mi pijama, para que estemos en igualdad.- Ofreció, pensé unos segundos, debatiéndome entre ir y pasar una navidad con Edward o quedarme aquí: Sola y triste.- ¿Vamos? – Me preguntó Edward extendiéndome su mano, sonriendo y con esa mirada en los ojos.

Tomé su mano.

- Vamos.-

Su mano encajaba perfectamente con la mía, se sentía calida y la acción parecía natural. Veía a Edward sonreír mientras caminábamos. Llegamos a su casa y me abrió la puerta. Dudé unos segundos antes de entrar. Edward aun no había soltado mi mano y eso estaba bien.

Se escuchaban voces riendo y hablando.

- Edward…- Susurré débilmente.- Me da pena.- Dije mientras me soltaba la mano y se quitaba el abrigo.

- No te preocupes.- Dijo y me regaló esa sonrisa, me quitó el abrigo y me sonrojé por que ahora si estaba enteramente en mi pijama completo. Pantalón azul con ositos y blusa de manga larga azul con un osito en el frente.

- Bastante ridícula. ¿No? – Dije, roja y avergonzada. Edward estaba elegantemente vestido.

- Linda, adorable, muy bonita pero ¿Ridícula? No lo creo.- Contestó haciéndome sonreír.

El me había llamado bonita.

Me guió hasta el comedor que era de donde venía el alboroto, abrió la puerta y nos encontramos con una escena un poco cómica: Un chico (U hombre) tenía agarrado a un niño rubio y le daba vueltas por encima de su cabeza mientras otra niña trataba de agarrarlo brincando sobre una silla, Una chica rubia los veía entretenida tomando nueces de un recipiente y llevándoselos a la boca.

- Y tú pensando que eres ridícula.- Suspiró Edward haciendo que suelte una risita. La chica rubia nos miró pero los demás parecieron no notar nuestra presencia. El chico enorme corrió hacia un lado haciendo que la niña lo siguiera saltando.

- ¡Bájalo! – Gritaba cada vez que brincaba.

- Rosalie, te presentó a Bella.- Dijo Edward de repente, caminamos hasta donde estaba la rubia, me dio la mano, sonrío ampliamente pero sin mostrar los dientes, miró a Edward burlonamente haciendo que se sonrojé. Lo miré interrogantemente.

- Un gusto Bella.- Dijo con voz amable.- ¿Quieres? – Me ofreció nueces y yo tomé un par.- ¿Te quedas a cenar? – Preguntó de nuevo con esa voz, como si supiera algo que yo no.

- Si.- Contestó Edward, luego miró hacia donde estaban los demás.- ¿Crees que tarden mucho? – Preguntó.

- No, ¡Emm! – Exclamó Rosalie haciendo que el enorme chico deje de girar al niño.- Deja a Jazz y ven aquí.- Ordenó, Emmett la obedeció al instante poniendo al chico rubio en los brazos de la niña haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo, no parecieron lastimarse por que enseguida se pusieron de pie y corrieron detrás del chico arrojándole dulces. Apenas le llegaban a la cintura.

Wow. Emmett era enorme, me llevaba como tres cabezas. Debía medir como 1.90 o algo así.

- Emmett, ella es Bella.- Presentó Edward, le di la mano mientras el sonreía maliciosamente.

- La novia de Edward.- Dijo burlonamente.- Wow ¡Mira Rose! Dos tomates.- Se burló por nuestros intensos sonrojos.- Sus hijos serán fresa y cereza.- Rosalie le dio un golpe en el hombro haciendo que deje de reírse.

- No le hagas caso.- Dijo el niño rubio acercándose.- Soy Jazz.- Se presentó le di la mano sonriendo esperando que ya no este tan roja, Edward estaba aun rojo y miraba a Emmett molesto.- Soy hermanito de Rosalie y ella es mi novia Alice.- dijo la pequeña niña brincó hacia mi y me dio un abrazo.

- La hermanita de Edward. – dije y le devolví el abrazo.

- Exacto. – Exclamó separándose.- Mi papá y mi mamá subieron a vestirse, por que Emmett el tonto los mancho con harina.-

- Ey no soy un tonto. Jazz me estaba jalando el cabello.- Reclamó Emmett.

Jazz y Emmett se miraron unos segundos retóricamente y entonces corrieron hacia la sala.

Edward suspiró al mismo tiempo que Alice corría detrás de ellos.

- Voy a cambiarme.- Dijo Edward sonriéndome ligeramente.- No tardo nada.-

Asentí con la cabeza

Me quede nerviosa parada junto a Rosalie que parecía mas que entretenida con las nueces. No sabia que hacer.

- Ven.- Dijo de repente Rosalie poniéndose de pie.- Vamos a ver si no rompieron el videojuego.- Dijo sonriendo, me guío hasta la sala donde estaban los demás. Alice sentada en el sofá animando a su pequeño novio. Estaban jugando Guitar Hero y sus dedos prácticamente volaban por los botones de las guitarras.

Nos sentamos en sillones individuales y me puse a observar su juego con _Black Magic Woman_ resonando en la sala.

- Ok, me aburrí.- Exclamó Alice volteándome a ver.- ¿Y que tal Bella? ¿Te gusta Edward?- Me preguntó directamente haciéndome sonrojar de nuevo, parecía ser algo que se le daba con facilidad a los Cullen.

Abrí la boca varias veces aturdida por la pregunta. ¿Me gustaba Edward?

- Alice, te pareces a Emmett.- Me salvó Rosalie. Le sonreí agradecida y ella me guiño un ojo.

- No es cierto.- Reclamo la niña cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.- Emmett es alto y fastidioso y yo soy bajita y linda.- Replicó.

- Si, pero que Jasper te lo diga no cuenta.- Replico Rosalie tomándole el pelo. La niña sonrío ampliamente y no pude evitar soltar una risita.

Edward llegó en ese momento vistiendo con su pijama puesto, un pantalón a rayas gris con negro y una camisa de abrochar negra. Se veía increíblemente apuesto.

El sonrío al verme y directamente fue y se sentó en reposabrazos del sillón donde estaba. Sentí mariposas en el estomago y estoy casi segura que me sonrojé.

Armándome de un valor que desconocía completamente tomé su mano que colgaba, el sonrió abiertamente y la apretó, después colocó nuestras manos unidas sobre su rodilla. Capté la fugaz mirada de Rosalie hacia nuestras manos, me sonrojé cuando la desvió y una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

- Les dije que hoy no jugarían videojuego.- Reprendió de repente una suave voz.

Edward se puso de pie y yo lo seguí. Eran dos señores. Los padres de Edward, suponía.

Woow.

Eran muy apuestos.

- Oh tu debes ser Bella.- La señora de cabellos cobrizos como los de Edward y ojos marrones me abrazo con una sonrisa radiante al ver que la mano de Edward y la mía estaban entrelazadas.- Estaba ansiosa por conocerte.- Edward se atragantó levemente y yo le di palmaditas.

- Yo…yo les dije que estabas aquí abajo cuando subí.- Dijo apresuradamente.

- Si.- Exclamó la señora.- Mira hasta nos cambiamos y nos pusimos pijamas.- Comentó, la miré ambos señores tenían puestos sus pijamas debajo de unas batas para dormir.

- Oh. No tenían que hacerlo.- Dije completamente apenada.

- No te preocupes, hija.- Dijo el señor Cullen.- Así es mil veces mas cómodo.- Me guiño el ojo y me volví de un rojo radioactivo. Edward se aclaró la garganta.

- Si, bueno. Mira Bella, ella es mi mamá Esme y él mi papá Carlisle.- Dijo, solté su mano y le di un suave apretón a la de Carlisle.

- Les agradezco que me dejen cenar en su casa.- Les dije con voz suave, ellos sonrieron.

Era increíble como esta familia regalaba sonrisas.

Cuando los demás hermanos Cullen y sus respectivos novios notaron la vestimenta de sus padres preguntaron por que se habían vestido así. Al final terminamos todos en pijamas sentados en la mesa cenando pavo.

Edward tomaba fotos cada diez minutos, casi siempre a mí. Debía tener una secuencia de fotos de cómo bajaba y subía mi tenedor de mi plato a mi boca.

- Una foto mas Edward y te juro que le diré a…-

- Ok, ya lo dejo.- Corot rápidamente el chico viéndose realmente consternado por la amenaza de su hermano mayor. Me reí junto con Alice.

- Emmett.- Lo reprendió su madre.- Nada de amenazas en la mesa.-

- Lo siento mamá.- Dijo el enorme chico.

La comida transcurrió en un ambiente hogareño y muy cómodo para mi. La familia Cullen era maravillosa, una familia perfecta. Envidiaba a Edward por tener una familia tan unida y linda.

La hora de los regalos llegó y miré como uno por uno se daban sus regalos. Era lindo verlos, una perfecta escena navideña.

Cuando terminaron la pequeña Alice me reclamó para que jugara muñecas con ella. Acepte aunque ya hacia muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que jugué con muñecas.

Los chicos y Rosalie regresaron a la sala a jugar videojuegos y los padres de Edward se sentaron en un sofá disfrutando de una serena navidad.

- Alice ¿Me podrías llevar al baño? – le pregunté a la pequeña Cullen. Ella asintió y se puso de pie. La seguí pero de repente se detuvo.- Mejor vamos al baño de arriba.- Me susurró sonriendo maliciosamente.

La seguí. Después de subir las escaleras y dar unos cuantos pasos se detuvo y abrió una puerta.

- Es la puerta negra.- Indicó, entré y ella cerró la puerta.- Te esperó aquí afuera.- Dijo.

Me encogí de hombros y miré la habitación, había muchas fotos por todos lados. En especial había dos grandes, una donde estaba toda la familia Cullen excepto Edward, eso me llamó la atención. Me acerqué y la miré detenidamente: Estaban en un jardín y se podía visualizar una piscina a un lado, Emmett estaba sentado en el césped con la cabeza de Rosalie en su regazo, esta leía un libro, se veía increíble de hermosa con el sol bañando su piel, Emmett la miraba con el amor brillando en sus ojos. Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en una mesa de picnic, Alice cortaba un pedazo de tela y Jasper tocaba una guitarra con la frente arrugada por la concentración. Los señores Cullen estaban sentados en unas sillas abrazados y mirando con cariño a sus hijos.

Era hermosa la foto, captaba exactamente los gustos y los sentimientos de todos.

La miré unos segundos mas y pasé a la otra foto. ¡Era mi escuela!

Ahí caí en cuenta de que el cuarto era de Edward. El debía haber tomado las fotos.

Analicé con más detenimiento la foto, había mucha gente. Me sorprendí al ver a Ángela, una chica que estudiaba en la tarde también, habían muchas personas, todos alumnos me pregunté por que Edward había tomado esa foto. Seguí observándola y de repente: Ahí estaba yo.

Me acerqué un poco mas para estar segura, si. Era yo.

Entre el montón de gente sentada en el piso viendo un trozo de papel sonriendo y escuchando música en mi Ipod. La ternura claramente reflejada en mi rostro, recordaba ese día. Era cuatro meses atrás y estaba leyendo una carta que me hizo Leah. Ella acababa de aprender a escribir.

Me pregunté si Edward había notado que estaba en su foto. Se lo mencionaría cuando bajara. Entré al baño y cuando salí un agitado y asustado Edward entró por la puerta de su habitación.

- Bella.- Exclamó repasando mi cara de arriba abajo rápidamente, no se que buscaba pero al parecer no lo encontró por que desvió la vista.- Yo…yo…yo.- Empezaba a adorar la forma que tenía de tartamudear cuando se ponía muy nervioso.

Caminé hacia él y lo jalé hacia la foto colgada en su pared.

- Mira.- Exclamé apuntándome.- Salgo en la foto ¿Lo habías notado? – Pregunté entusiasmada. El suspiró lentamente y luego me dedicó esa sonrisa que de ahora en adelante rondaría mis sueños.

- Si, Bella lo había notado.- Sonreí maravillada ante tal casualidad.

Tal vez el destino nos estaba dando una señal.

Edward le dio un apretón a mi mano y yo lo abracé fuertemente.

- Gracias por invitarme a venir Edward, es una de mis mejores navidades.- Le dije.

- De nada.- Dijo sonrojándose.- Ahora vamos.-

Regresamos a la sala. Las siguientes horas fueron muy divertidas Emmett era muy gracioso y Alice demasiado sarcástica para su edad, Rosalie casi no hablaba pero sus comentarios siempre eran los que mas carcajadas arrancaban, Jasper tocó una canción con su guitarra y Alice lo acompañó cantando divinamente.

Miré mi reloj y vi que eran las cinco de la mañana. Solté un suspiro, tenía que llegar a mi casa antes de que Renne y Phil se despierten.

- ¿Tienes que irte? – Preguntó Edward en un susurro. Estábamos sentados en uno de los sillones.

- Tengo que llegar antes de que Renne se despierte.- Le dije haciendo un puchero.- No quiero irme.- El se ofreció a llevarme y yo acepté.

Me despedí de los Cullen y les prometí que regresaría a visitarlos.

Edward me llevó a mi casa en su automóvil un Volvo plateado, muy bonito.

- ¿Tienes llave? – Preguntó cuando llegamos.

- No.- Contesté sonriendo.- Escaló por los ladrillos saltados de un lado de mi ventana. El no creyó que pudiera hacerlo así que lo reté a que subiera junto conmigo.

Ambos pudimos.

Conversamos un rato mas sentados en mi cama. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía a gusto en mi casa.

Edward de repente se sonrojo y yo lo miré extrañada ya que no había nada por lo que el pudiera estar nervioso.

- Bella. – Comenzó totalmente nervioso, lo tomé de la mano y le regalé una sonrisa.- Yo… yo te compré un regalo.- Susurró sacando un delgado paquete de su chamarra.

Lo miré absolutamente perpleja.

- Pero…- Como me compró un regalo, digo, en que momento.- ¿Cómo…? –

- Yo… yo planeaba dártelo mañana cuando fueras al parque a leer.- Me dijo un poco mas seguro.- Siempre te veo, digo, siempre estas en la banca leyendo. Bella me gustas, me gustas mucho desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde hace cuatro meses.- Dijo significativamente.

- Pero. ¿Como? Digo nos conocimos hoy.- Dije estupidamente, estaba en shock.

- Tu me conociste hoy Bella.- Dijo tristemente.- Pero yo te vi desde el primer día que fui a la escuela, la foto es tan especial por eso, fue la primera vez que te vi. Me enamoraste desde el primer instante.- Dijo, sentí mi cara enrojecer.- Se que te gusta la música clásica y que cantas sin voz cuando escuchas música movida, tu libros favoritos son Flores en al ático, cumbres borrascosas y Romeo y Julieta, pasas mas tiempo en la calle que en tu casa y quieres a Leah como si fuera tu hermanita, te gusta tomar agua y mascar chicle de menta cuando estas leyendo, cuando estas triste frunces el ceño y te muerdes el labio para detener las lagrimas y cuando estas nerviosa o apenada desvías la vista y te sonrojas adorablemente.- Dijo acariciando mi mejilla suavemente.- Como ahora.- Susurró, miré a sus ojos y supe que todo lo que decía era verdad.

- Tu familia ya sabía todo, verdad.- Afirmé en un susurró, estaba muy emocionada y temía que mi voz se quebrase.

- Si.- Sonrió.- Abre tu regalo.- Dijo, asentí y lo abrí lentamente. No pude evitar que una gigantesca sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro al ver su contenido.

- Me preguntaba si quisiera ir conmigo.- Dijo galantemente el chico de ojos verdes cuando tomé entre mis manos un boleto para el teatro.- Romeo y Julieta, en cuanto vi el cartel pensé en ti.- Me dijo. Yo asentí aun sin palabras, puse los boletos sobre mi mesita de noche con una idea recorriéndome la cabeza.

- Es lo mejor que me han dado.- Le dije regresando junto a el y tomándole de las manos.- Yo no te compré nada.- Le dije.

- Tu presencia, el quedarte a pasar conmigo navidad ha sido el mejor regalo de todos.- Dijo con sus ojos chispeando y la sonrisa de lado.

- Quiero darte un regalo.- Dije testarudamente.

- No tienes que…- Pero no lo deje terminar, me puse de puntitas y junté mis labios con los suyos. Yo era nueva en esto pero hice todo lo que pude. Moví mis labios junto con los suyos, era curioso como parecían amoldarse perfectamente. Su suave lengua recorrió mi labio inferior abriéndose paso y acariciando la mía lentamente mientras mis manos acariciaban su cabello y las suyas mi cintura. Nos separamos lentamente dándonos pequeños besos. Lo abracé recostando mi cabeza en su hombro, me rodeó acariciándome la espalda.

- Retiro lo dicho, este fue el mejor regalo de todos.- Susurró haciéndome reír. Sentí mariposas en el estomago. Era la primera vez que las sentía y era hermoso.

Edward me gustaba, era simplemente perfecto.

- Te quiero Edward.- Le dije apretando mi nariz contra la curvatura de su cuello.

- Retiro lo dicho, ese fue el mejor regalo de navidad de todos los tiempo.- Dijo con los ojos brillando.- Yo también te quiero Bella.-

Esas palabras fueron el inicio de una nueva etapa para mí. La primera de muchas mas que de dirían mas adelante. Esa navidad fue la primera que pasé con los Cullen y fue la navidad de mi primer amor.

_De mi único amor. _Pensé cuando observé por mi ventana como Edward se iba en su automóvil con la promesa en el viento de que seguiríamos juntos y que de ahora en adelante seriamos uno.

Tal vez era demasiado pronto para asegurar que seriamos para siempre, pero había algo en el aire ese día que me decía que esto era sólido, que no era una ilusión si no una fuerte promesa de futuro.

Al fin había tenido una verdadera navidad. Mi deseo se había cumplido.

...

**-o-**

* * *

Casi no lo terminó a tiempo pero aquí esta, mi One-Shot para el **Cullen Christmast Contest. **Apóyenme :D por fa hahahah Esta en mis autores favoritos.

Mañana o pasado empezare a actualizar que alguien impida esa boda, y the sharpest lives.

Besos y feliz navidad.


End file.
